The World I thought I knew
by Lonely Starburst
Summary: I had been amazed by three things this week. A vampire, no older then twelve. Her insatiable thirst for blood. And her amazing self control when it came to being around humans. What secrets does this strange girl hold? Takes place after Eclipse. EdxBel
1. Burn

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from stories Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any future books that are written by Stephenie Meyer. I do however own the character Sophia Flood, and ask that you ask me before using her in any way.**

_I smiled at my handiwork.  
The fire roared to life  
and I grinned as the lighter fluid increased the size.  
I let out a small laugh and began to walk away,  
he shredded bodies of the Cullens burning in the flames..._


	2. Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or ideas from the books Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any other books that are released by Stephenie Meyer in the future. I do however own Sophia Ashton, please ask me before using her character.**

Chapter 1: Forever

"Bella... Bella, wake up..." The voice was soft at first but became louder and more forceful, disrupting the horrible nightmare and waking me up. "Bella... you were screaming..." I opened my eyes, visibly shaken. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and my body wouldn't stop shaking until Edward pulled me into a tight hug. I didn't want to ask what I had been screaming. I was afraid of what the answer might be... "You had a nightmare..." he observed, his voice silken and comforting, the tears slowly coming to a halt, my body calming.

I nodded against his bare chest, breathing in his sweet scent, once again in control of my body, hugging him as tight as I possibly could. "It... it was horrible..." I couldn't say anything else about it. I was a monster for so much as thinking about that...

"Your not a monster," he said, his voice more serious then it had been. I had gotten used to him reading my expressions, but he was becoming much better at it then I ever could have imagined.

"B-but..."

He put a hand to my mouth to silence me, smiling. "Not." Then he moved his hand to the back of my head and pulled my head closer to his, our lips almost touching. The scent became intoxicating and I was all too happy to oblige to his unvoiced offer, kissing his cold lips gently, smiling softly as he returned it. I held the kiss for a few moments before breaking it. This is where I belonged, in his arms. In his protective embrace, where he could save me from even my own dreams. I was his, and in only a few months, I would be his forever.

After a few minutes, I fell asleep again, this time my rest more peaceful. He smiled at me and lay down with me in his stone grip, closing his own eyes. He could see nothing but the back of his own lids, no dreams to make his night go faster, and no nightmares to pull him from his state of calm.

**-Two Hours Later-**

When I woke, he was still there, and I could feel his warm sweet breath on my hair. "Better dreams?" he asked, kissing my forehead with the crooked smile that I loved so much.

"Yeah," I replied, kissing his neck, happy to be in his affectionate hold.

He chuckled and sat up, pulling me with him. "I love you too."

I blinked, confused by his words. Of course I loved him, but I hadn't said anything...

"You were speaking in your sleep, that was the last thing you said," he whispered softly into my ear. A bright, unmistakable blush came to my face, and if it hadn't been day, I swear it could've lit the room all on its own.

"Good," I said, kissing his cheek. "At least its better then screaming..." He looked at me with a worried expression.

"Are you alright, you were screaming loudly, I was surprised that Charlie didn't come up here..."

My eyes widened at his statement. "I-it was really that bad..." I didn't want to tell him about the dream, and I was particularly happy that he couldn't read my mind at the moment.

He nodded silently and I bit my lip. "I... I need to take a shower," I said, making an excuse to have some time to think. Then again, I really did need a shower, apparently I had sweat last night as well, I could smell it, and I knew he could too. He nodded again, releasing me from his loving grasp. I walked to the bathroom with a change of clothes and closed the door with a sigh, stripping and putting the dirty pajamas in a basket before starting the shower, checking the temperature before getting in. The hot water seemed like a torrent of scalding acid and I quickly washed, rinsed and got out, shaking a bit as I reached and turned off the water. What was wrong with me?

I once again, sighed, brushing my teeth before I got dressed and walked out to find

Edward waiting for me right outside the bathroom door. He pulled me into his arms and set me on his back, jumping out the window, my eyes wide as I held back a scream. He chuckled as he landed, setting me down.

Charlie's car was still here, though it was already 9:30 on a Saturday. A bit surprising, but it explained the window stunt. Then I saw that the Vanquish S was parked in front of the house, a surprised look on my face. "You'll see," he said, his face more serious then it had been before the shower. He opened my door for me before heading to his side. I blinked and got into the car with a nervous smile. Edward liked going fast, and in this car he could do it without any effort. I knew that there was no imaginable way that he could crash, but I was still scared.

He saw the expression on my face though he made no sarcastic comment as I expected. He started the car and pressed on the gas hitting a hundred miles in hour in a bit less then ten seconds, we were headed far out of town.

"Plans changed." His face reminded me a bit of when I had first met him, looking into his topaz eyes, wondering if anything could be wrong.

**Please send me reviews, I would like some criticism to see how I could make the characters a bit better, there will be more in the next chapters as I'll be bringing in little Sophie. Update schedule should be at least 3 times a week, hoping to get at least fifty chapters by the end of it, thank you all for reading!**

**-LS**

** Runs off to steal Edward **


	3. Sorry

**Sigh I know I haven't updated (And I'm very sorry) But I can't seem to figure out what to put next. I have three drafts of what could happen, and truthfully, I hate each of them. Ought to have the next chapter by Tuesday, and if I don't, somebody slap me.**

**-Shiori**


End file.
